


The Missing Piece

by Tiredbian



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/F, Implied Hirai Momo/Yoo Jeongyeon, Implied Minatozaki Sana/Myoui Mina, Light Angst, Minor Im Nayeon/Park Jisoo | Jihyo, Mostly Fluff, Multi, Sad Girl Tzuyu, but she’s happy at the end don’t worry!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25362649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiredbian/pseuds/Tiredbian
Summary: Christmas was underway in the TWICE dorm, but there was still one more tradition to go through: the School Meal Club Gift Exchange
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Kim Dahyun/Son Chaeyoung
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55





	The Missing Piece

Christmas at the dorm was always a hectic event.

Members typically traveled to visit their families for the holidays, but they always planned one day ahead of time for themselves. A day filled with gift giving, laughs, cookies, and boozy eggnog.  
Tzuyu looks from the rim of her glass at the mess left behind.

She spies a tipsy Jeongyeon trying to give kisses to a cuddly Momo. She spots Mina on her switch, her back against Sana’s front as she lets the older name some newly caught Pokémon. She sees a giggly Jihyo, curled up in Nayeon’s lap. The latter whines as the former smears cookie frosting on her nose, but mirth is in her eyes regardless.

Tzuyu smiles at the sight of her unnies relaxing, happy that they get a moment like this to be themselves.

“Hey Tzuyu-ah, you ready?”

Tzuyu turns her head at the sound and spots the last two members remaining- Dahyun and Chaeyoung.

One more Christmas tradition had to be carried out: the School Meal Club gift exchange.

  
While they did give gifts to the other members, the Maknae since debut have always had their own tiny celebration. At first it was to try to become closer, now it was a precious tradition that could never be replaced.

Tzuyu nods and they all head towards their room.  
Dahyun closes the door behind them and coughs, getting the other girl's attention. She scrunches her eyebrows as she studies the room.

“Now, let’s see if I’m right...”

She goes towards the closet and points dramatically at it.

“You hid your gifts here, didn’t you Tzu?!”  
Chaeyoung and Tzuyu glance at each other before dissolving into giggles. Always count on Dahyun to bring out a laugh. Tzuyu shakes her head no as she walks towards her bed.

“Wrong side of the room Unnie, honestly I thought I was obvious this year...”

Tzuyu lifts up her mountain of plushes to reveal four wrapped presents. Two with strawberries wrapping on it and two with chocolate wrapping. Dahyun pouts before pointing at the closet again.

“Okay fine, Chae’s have to be in there then! Where else would she put it?!”

Chaeyoung chuckles lightly.

“Actually it’s in my art drawer this time, nice try babe.”

Dahyun pouts again but the pout turns into a goofy smile as Chaeyoung gives her a sweet kiss on the cheek.

Tzuyu can only look on in both happiness and pain.

Happiness as her two best friends were finally together after pinning for years. The dating ban was the main excuse for why they never made a move, but once that ended it took some pep talks from the Unnies for them to take the leap. Their love for each other was clear as day.

Pain was because Tzuyu was too late to make her own leap. Pain from the fear of admitting that she loves not one but both of her best friends. Pain that she isn’t a part of their love, that she was only a bystander to it.

She swallows the pain however, she’s used to doing that.

“If I had to guess where Dahyun-unnie put her gifts...”

Both Chaeyoung and Tzuyu look at each other, their eyes communicating as they both smirk.

“Under the bed!”, they say in unison.

Dahyun pouts and whines, “How do you guys figure it out every year, but I can’t?!”

“Every time you entered the room you kept making sure the blanket covered the side, you’re really obvious Dahyun unnie,” Chaeyoung says as she grabs her presents. They all settled on Tzuyu’s bed in a little circle, gifts of various sizes in their laps.

First exchange was between the love birds.

Tzuyu could only watch on as they gave their gifts, a quality sketchbook and paintbrush set for Chaeyoung and a metronome and gourmet chocolates for Dahyun. The two shared their gratitude with small kisses and deep blushes.

She wished she could be a part of that, but she just watches on from the top of the cliff, too scared to make the leap of faith.

She lets out a light cough, making the couple pull apart as they blushed even harder.

“If we can continue here’s my gifts to both of you...”

As she passes them over, her hands brush against theirs. The subtle contact makes her heart jump but she ignores it like always. She looks at them lovingly as they open the presents.

Dahyun always opens her present like a toddler, ripping into it with pure elation on her face.

  
Chaeyoung is more methodical, as she carefully undoes the tape so she can keep the wrapping in perfect condition.

As adorable as it is to Tzuyu, her favorite part is the look of pure joy they have when they see the presents. She tried her best to get them something meaningful.

For Chae, a set of copics markers and an anatomy art book. She’s been talking about wanting to get better at drawing people for so long that Tzuyu wanted to help anyway she could. Chaeyoung couldn’t help but let out a little yell of joy before engulfing Tzuyu in a hug.

For Dahyun, it was a book of sheet music and a novel. The same novel that she stares at everytime at the mall, too nervous to buy a book with a lesbian couple. Tzuyu took the liberty of buying it instead. She can tell that she’s thankful as she squeezes the book to her chest.

Dahyun joins the hug as they whisper thank you’s in her ears. Tzuyu only hopes they didn’t feel the heat spreading through her cheeks and ears from that.

They both pull back before looking at each other. She tries to translate their eye conversation but they interrupt her first.

“Tzuyu, this year we did something a little different...” Dahyun starts, fidgeting with her fingers.

Tzuyu just tilts her head as she asks, “Different how?”

Chaeyoung gets up and goes up to the closet, hand on the knob as she says, “We worked together on the gift for you...”

  
Dahyun jumps up at Chaeyoung, pulls out a gift bag and a little box.

“I knew something was in there! You didn’t tell me where you put it!”

Chaeyoung could only giggle as she sits back down on the bed.

“I wanted to mess with you babe, besides you never said which set of gifts.”

Dahyun let out another pout, but it’s clear there’s some nervousness behind it. Before Tzuyu could ask what’s wrong, the gift bag was put on her lap.

“This took a bit to prepare but we think you just might like it,” Chaeyoung says with a dimpled smile.

She smiles back as she moves the tissue paper, she spots a lot of denim.

As she pulls it out, she sees that it’s a denim jacket with a drawstring hood. It has soft fur on the inside, that warms her hands as she brushes it. What catches her eye next is what’s on the sides.  
She sees four patches, two on each sleeve. One of the Twice logo, one of Tzuvely, one of cartoon Yoda, and one of her own dog Gucci.

She holds the jacket in her hand, looking at the high quality and the love that radiates from it. She looks up as Chaeyoung starts to speak.

“I was able to draw the patches out and had someone make them physically... Dahyun unnie handled putting them on and stitching the jacket to be sturdier.”

Dahyun bumps her shoulder with Chaeyoung’s, a light blush rising on her cheeks.

“We know how cold you get, so we wanted you to have a jacket that’s special for you,” Dahyun tries to look into Tzuyu’s eyes as she asks, “Do you like it?”

Tzuyu holds the jacket to her chest and closes her eyes, willing herself not to cry. ‘This love is enough,’ she thinks.

She glances at them both and gives a watery smile.

“I don’t just like it, I love it... thank you.”

The blinding smiles they both give her warm her heart more than any jacket could, but she still notices the nervousness in their eyes growing.

Chaeyoung pulls out the small box.

“We have one more gift here,” Chaeyoung's voice catches slightly before she hands the gift over and whispers, “Just open it please...”

Tzuyu watches as they hold each other’s hands and squeeze. The last thing she would want is for them to be anxious, so she opens it up to find…

Familiarity was the first feeling she got followed by confusion. Her hands shake gently as she lightly touches the gift. A necklace with a small puzzle piece. Tzuyu glances up at the couple for answers only to find them taking out their own necklaces from inside their shirts.

Dahyun takes a deep breath before starting to explain.

“When we got this, it was a month after we got together. We knew we always wanted each other in our lives and what better way to signify that than a necklace...”

She squeezes Chaeyoung’s hand, the younger speaking too.

“We went with puzzle pieces because they show that together, we are more whole. That we make something greater when together rather than apart. That’s still true now but...,” Chaeyoung pauses as the words escape her. She tries to continue but is left speechless.

“We want you to be a part of the puzzle too!”, Dahyun burst out with her eyes tightly shut. Tzuyu can only gape at them.

‘Do they mean?’

“I wasn’t gonna put it like that but yeah Tzu, do you want to be with us? Romantically?”, Chaeyoung glances at her, biting her lip anxiously.

The room is filled with a deep silence. The couple held their breath, hands clutching at each other. Tzuyu’s head was down, her face covered by her hair. They couldn’t tell what her reaction was. It was too late for them to backtrack but they both wondered if they made a mistake.

Then they heard a sniffle. Followed by a sob. They lean closer to the youngest to find her trying to fight tears.

“I-I thought I was t-too late,” she hiccups out, holding the box tighter in her grip. She glances up at them, searching for an answer.

“Do you m-mean it?”

Immediately she’s wrapped up in their arms. Dahyun pulling her head under her chin and Chaeyoung nuzzling against her. They whisper reassurances to her, that they meant it with all their heart, that she wasn’t too late.

What felt like hours passed by before Chaeyoung spoke up.

“Does that mean... you liked us before we even got together?”

Tzuyu hesitantly nods before burying herself in Dahyun’s warmth. Dahyun just looks at her incredulously.

“You mean you liked us for a while but didn’t say anything?! Why didn’t you Tzu?”

She lets out a shaky sigh before answering, “I was so confused, I didn’t know how you would feel about me having feelings for you both and then... by the time I fully accepted my feelings you announced you were dating... I was so scared of losing you both.”

“Look at me Tzuyu.”

Chaeyoung cups her cheek, a caring look in her eyes.

“You’re not gonna lose us Tzuyu, not ever. Sorry it took us so long to figure this out, but just know that your feelings are reciprocated okay?”

Tzuyu looks back down at the necklace in the box, a small smile growing.

“They are, aren’t they... could one of you help me put this on?”

Both of the girls perk up at that, rushing to help her with the necklace. Chaeyoung is able to get to it first, sticking her tongue at a grumpy Dahyun. After that, Tzuyu puts the jacket on as well.

“How do I look?”

Even after crying her heart out, she felt more tears come to her eyes at the look of pure love coming from the girls across from her. What breaks the moment is a little cough from Dahyun as she reaches behind her back.

“Since that went well, I think we can do the final gift.”

“You guys already gave me so much-“

“I would say this is just as much a gift for you as it is for us... close your eyes!”

Tzuyu follows along, giggling at the eldest’s silliness. Once she’s told to open them, she spots a cocky Dahyun holding mistletoe and a grumpy Chaeyoung.

Before Tzuyu could ask, Chaeyoung grumbles,  
“She won rock-paper-scissors, so she goes first.”

“Not my fault that you go with scissors every time,” Dahyun laughs out, before turning to Tzuyu with a false expression of smugness.

“Now... do you want to kiss me?”

There’s no hesitation as Tzuyu does what she dreamed about for years.

Even with the fake cockiness, the kiss was as soft as marshmallows and as warm as the sun. As they pulled apart, Tzuyu could see the blush rise on pale skin. Dahyun covers her face with her hair, suddenly shy.

Tzuyu turns to the grumpy tiger next, pulling her close with a breathy laugh.

This kiss was much more fiery, as Chaeyoung pulls slightly on her lip. As it ends, Chaeyoung kept giving small pecks, not wanting to stop.

Two very different kisses, yet both make Tzuyu’s heart race.

The pure elation she got from the kisses makes her pull the two a hug before falling back in the bed with them.

They all giggle, feeling happier than they have in years. Chaeyoung and Dahyun give Tzuyu a kiss on each cheek before whispering, “Merry Christmas” against her skin.

What a Merry Christmas indeed.  
———————————————  
“Hey Ji, you think they finally...”

“From all the giggling I can hear, I think so Unnie.”

“Should we tease them about it?”

“Naaahh, not today at least. I refuse to leave a drunk Jeongyeon and Momo out of my sight.”

“Yeah you’re right we don’t need them desecrating the dorm... but tomorrow?”

“Oh definitely.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So this and the other fic I’m posting today were originally written on my twitter, @mohyobian, but I’ve now decided to put them on Ao3.
> 
> I wanna thank Sofi for proof reading!
> 
> Hopefully after these two are posted, I start to write more as I have a lot planned out!
> 
> Until next time!


End file.
